Inevitable Change
by Psychic Jewel
Summary: High school is over and there are going to be some big changes happening. How will Otani's and Risa's relationship survive through all the obstacles? Will it? OxR and more?
1. Prologue

Summer was nearly over. Otani would be leaving for his University residence in the morning. He sighed as he stared down at the floor deep in thought. He wouldn't be going to school with Risa or any of the gang for that fact. He wouldn't be walking up to the boards listing the class lists. He wouldn't be making a joke when he found out that he and Risa were in the same class yet again. It was all going to change.

He couldn't help but feel nervous and anxious. Yes he was nervous because he was going to a new school and would not know anyone there, but… he couldn't help but think this might damage his and Risa's relationship. She had been worried as well, about being left behind when he was studying hard to pass his University entrance exam. At the time he laughed at her and told her not to worry, but deep down he was worried as well.

The truth was he cared for Risa deeply, and loved to spend time her, and got funny feeling in his stomach whenever he saw her. He always wanted to see her smile and be happy. Unfortunately there was a nagging feeling lingering in the back of his mind. What if someone came along that captured his heart completely. He wasn't sure if Risa did. It took him ages to sort out the feelings within him and finally become her boyfriend. Did he really care for her in a lovey-dovey way completely, or was it more out of pity? Was this whole relationship just a mask so that they could remain together? Did his feelings really go as deep as hers did? He had never really told her out loud that he loved her, just sort of always agreed whenever she told him she loved him.

The last few months before he confessed to her were getting awkward, and everyone was loosing patience. Nobo and Nakao seemed ready to take any measures necessary to make Risa happy and make Otani finally accept her.

Otani began to twiddle his thumbs as he tormented himself with these thoughts.

This first year of school would be a real test for their relationship.

**A/N: **I decided to write a prolgue to see if anyone would be interested in this. Appologies for any grammatical errors. nn;


	2. Chapter 1

Risa smiled as she thrust the curtains open letting in the soft morning light fill the room

Risa smiled as she thrust the curtains open letting in the soft morning light fill the room. A big grin was spread across her face. This was the first day of college. Risa could hardly contain her excitement. She slid her window door open welcoming the breeze in. Her mind began to think about Otani, and she couldn't help but wonder how he was doing. He had left about a week ago and seemed a little off to her. She knew he would be alright, Otani was quite personable.

Hopping off her bed Risa made her way over to her closet. Rooting through clothing she began to regret not taking the time to plan an outfit at least the day before. She wanted to look like she was serious about wanting to be a stylist. Moving aside yet another rejected piece of garment she came upon a top that Nobu had given her. Nobu was in Hokkaido now. She had left a week and a half earlier than Otani had.

Deep down Risa felt that she would ultimately miss Nobu more than Otani. Nobu was always there for her in her time of need. The chances of finding some one like that again were not good. Risa couldn't help but laugh out loud, feeling sorry if she ever found some one like Nobu, for they would really be a Nobu replacement. Shaking her head Risa moved the garment aside.

Twenty minutes later she had the perfect outfit picked out. After making a mental note that she would prepare tomorrow's outfit tonight she headed downstairs for a quick breakfast before she headed out the door.

-o-

Swallowing back her nerves Risa walked up to the school. She was more nervous than she initially thought she was. _Calm down Risa, everything is going to be fine, _she kept telling herself. Checking her watch she realized her class was about to start, when suddenly she came to the realization that she had _no_ idea where her first class was. She should have gotten here earlier! Putting together her outfit this morning put a real dent in her time.

Beginning to whine and moan in a most unattractive fashion she started trudging along to one end of the building hoping to find her classroom or start her long search for it. A girl a few feet away couldn't help but over head Risa's complaining and headed over to the poor girl.

"Are you lost?" the girl inquired.

Risa nodded unshed tears visible in her eyes. She was a mess. The girl couldn't help but let out a small giggle to which Risa blushed and tried to straighten up.

"Here maybe I can help you. I've toured this place and pretty much know my way around," the girl answered smiling.

Telling her the room number the girls eyes lit up.

"No way! We are in the same class! Are you by any chance trying to become a fashion stylist?" asked the girl.

"Yes I am!" replied Risa excitedly. "I am Koizumi Risa!"

"Nice to meet you, I am Yamamoto Sakura," said Sakura. "Well we better head to class unless we want to be late!"

Laughing Risa and Sakura quickly made their way to their first class. Glancing at Sakura, Risa thought that they had potential of becoming good friends.

-o-

The morning went by pretty smoothing. Risa knew that she was going to be enjoying her classes very much, and was proud of herself for making the decision to become a stylist. Before she knew it lunch time had come, and she and Sakura headed for the cafeteria.

"No way, _you_ like Umibouzu as well?!" exclaimed Risa happily. Oh yes, this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Throughout the rest of the lunch period Risa and Sakura chatted about Umibouzu and fashion. The rest of the day went by quite smoothly as well, and Risa couldn't help but feel upset when the day ended.

"Good bye Sakura-chan!" called Risa as she parted ways from her new friend.

"Good bye Risa-chan!" Sakura replied waving and headed off.

-o-

"I'm home!" Risa exclaimed as she came through the front door.

"How was your first day?" her mom asked poking her head out from the kitchen.

"It was great! I'll admit I was really nervous when I got there but I met a great person! And we have _so _much in common!" Risa kicked her shoes off and hurried upstairs. She wanted to phone Nobu and tell her about her day.

Listening to the phone ring she hoped that Nobu would be home. A smile spread across her face when she heard her friend's voice on the other end.

"Nobu-chan!" Risa exclaimed happily.

"My my, you seem happy Risa, you had a good day I take it. Oh right, today was your first day of college! It went well I guess?" Nobu asked.

"Super well!"

"Didn't get lost then?"

Risa could hear the sarcasm in her friend's voice.

"Well… I did, but this really nice person helped me out! Her name is Sakura, and we have so much in common. I don't think I am going to be as lonely as I thought I would be!"

"That's great Risa! I was kind worried about you. You sounded really down after Otani left, so I am glad you have returned to your normal self."

Otani. Right. She hadn't spoken to him since the day he left. Risa had wanted to phone him but she was worried he was trying to settle in and wouldn't want to be bothered by her.

"Have you given Otani a call yet?" Nobu's voice broke through her thoughts, breaking the silence.

"No I haven't. I am not sure if I should right away. I mean… what if he is still settling in?" Risa replied in a shaky voice.

"You're his girlfriend Risa! I don't think he would mind if you phoned him, of anyone" Nobu encouraged. "I call darling everyday!"

Risa couldn't help but smile. She still couldn't help but be a little envious of the relationship that Nobu and Nakao shared. It was so deep, so open. When her and Otani had become a couple they still pretty much acted the same with each other, and still do.

"Okay miss silent, I think you should get off the phone with me and give him a call. I won't be happy if you tell me tomorrow that you still haven't called him!" Nobu said in a stern voice. "Have a good evening!"

"Bye Nobu" Risa replied and hung up.

She stared at her phone debating if she should call him or not. Nobu was right; she was his girlfriend so it wouldn't be bad to call him. But he hadn't even attempted to call her. Was he really to busy to grab his phone and say a quick 'hello'? Had he made _so_ many friends that he had completely forgotten about her? Great. Now she had more things to worry about. This was starting to have an affect on her good mood.

Taking a deep breath she scrolled through her contacts list until she came to Otani's number. After staring at it for another minute she finally pushed the button to call him. Ring. Ring. Ring. Risa began to worry. On the fourth ring he finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Otani it's me!" Risa said, trying to force her voice to be happy and care free. Otani was good at telling when something was bothering her.

"Oh, hey!"

"So have you settled in?"

"Yeah, I met some really great people."

"Oh, what are they like?"

"Really nice. There is this one guy here from America! He is- oh sorry Risa, I got to run, the gang is here now. I'll call you later okay?"

With that he hung up the phone. He didn't even let her say good bye. Looked like he was fitting in nicely. So many new friends. Tears began to well up in her eyes. She didn't want him to forget about her completely.

Blinking back the tears she tried to think positive. He didn't mention anything about any interesting females. From the way Otani had said it, the American seemed to be male. She kept telling herself that all his new friends were male and there was not a single female. But Otani was always so popular with the girls. There was a slim chance that there wasn't at least one female. She kept telling herself there were none until she thought she believed it. She would have to believe in Otani. Walking over to the calendar she checked when her first holiday would be, and the first time she would be able to see Otani.

Three months. This was going to be a long three months.

* * *

**A/N:** Glad to see people are taking an interest! :) I tried to make this chapter a little longer. Kind of slowly easing into this story.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So sorry, for the long update. It's kind of hard to get into this story I find. I have lots of ideas for the middle... it's just... I have to get there. I tried to make this chapter interesting, and longer too. I apologize for any errors that you may find, and I hope that you enjoy it! I will try to have 3 out sooner.

I do not own Lovely Complex, just my own characters.

* * *

Finally rolling in at three o'clock, Otani collapsed on his dorm bed

Finally rolling in at three o'clock, Otani collapsed on his dorm bed. He glanced over at his room mate who appeared to have been asleep for hours already. Who would have guessed that his new friends had planned to keep him out for this long? There was no denying that he had a blast but he knew he was going to regret it tomorrow morning. Actually, this morning.

Otani pulled out his cell phone, which he had turned off after his quick conversation with Risa. He felt bad that he had to cut her so short, and wished she could have phoned at a better time, for he knew that his friends were coming at any moment. He would have to phone her back and make it up to her… some how.

He let out a gentle sigh. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't going to school so far away from her, because he often thought about her a lot and missed her. Sadly he was too far away to go visit her on weekends, so he only could when there was a week long holiday. Since the school year just started that wouldn't be for a while.

Risa sounded quite happy when she phoned, so things couldn't be too bad. He'd try and phone her tomorrow. Hearing his friend groan he decided to get ready for bed and try and get as much sleep as he could.

-o-o-o-

Hearing his annoying alarm go off at a most obscene hour Otani let out a groan pulling the covers over his head to try and drown out the sound. He cursed himself again for being out so late last night.

Unable to take the sound of the alarm clock any longer he pulled the covers off and turned it off. With sleepy eyes he looked over at his room mate's bed. Of course he was up. He had plenty of sleep.

It was the hardest thing to pull himself out of bed. Slowly Otani made his way to the bathroom. He wondered if he could get away with calling in sick. God knows he needed more sleep and wouldn't be able to function properly today without it.

"Hey Otani, don't forget we have practice today!" called his roommate Jack.

Great. That meant that he couldn't pretend to be sick. He was probably the best player on the team and he didn't want to let them down.

"Alright, thanks for reminding me Jack," replied Otani dully.

Glancing in the mirror he did not like what he saw. He was pale and had really dark circles under his eyes. People were going think he was tortured or something and he couldn't help but giggle.

After getting ready, he headed out the door towards his class. At least he didn't have far to go and he only had two classes today. Of course Jack never bothered waiting for him, that guy was always worried about being late. Otani still thought it was awesome that he was his room mate, but the guy needed to learn how to relax and not worry so much. He didn't know much about America and liked learning about various things from Jack.

Opening the door to the building he cursed himself for having such early classes. The only upside to that was that he could wear his pyjamas and no one would care.

Sliding into a desk in the classroom he hoped that he would not fall asleep during this lecture, which the possibility seemed very high.

And he was right.

As soon as the professor began his long lecture, Otani began to be pulled in to the dream world. His thoughts gently began to run to Risa. She had a big smile on her face, like she was delighted to see him. She was wearing the most beautiful dress. It was similar to the dress she had worn on that day she was forced into a photo shoot with Mimi.

Her hair was gently curled and pinned back from her face in an elegant matter. Unable to take it any longer, Otani began to run to her in his dreams. Reaching her he embraced her resting his head on her shoulder. He heard her giggle and slowly hug him back. Yes, he was enjoying this dream nicely and did not want to wake from it.

"Otani"

"Mmm, what is it Koizumi?" he purred.

"Uh, Otani?"

Blinking, he slowly woke up to see a few people staring at him. Some girls were giggling. Otani blushed and sat right up. _Did I sleep through the whole class?_ He wondered glancing around again.

"Sounded like you were having a good dream," one of his classmates joked, lightly punching him in the arm. "Who's Koizumi?"

"No one that concerns you," Otani answered running a hand over his face, not feeling the tiny bit rested. He didn't know why he didn't just tell them that he was dreaming about his girlfriend.

"You should probably go back to your dorm and rest," an unfamiliar voice said through the small crowd of people, who started leaving for their next class or dorm, or whatever.

There was one girl, however, who remained there looking at him. Otani's heart skipped a bit. She was cute. She was very cute.

The young girl was slightly shorter than Otani. Even though he had grown some more last summer, he still remained quite short. Risa was still taller then him, and he couldn't deny that bugged him a bit. So sometimes he developed small interests in shorter girls, and imagined himself in a relationship where _he_ was the one that was tall.

Of course these little fantasies never interfered with his relationship with Risa. Every time he spent some time with her, he was still glad that he was with her in the end.

But this was different.

Something stirred inside of him that never happened with any of the other cute girls he had seen. It frightened him a little.

"Yeah, you should definitely go lie down," the girl answered after a moments of silence.

Blinking Otani realised he had ignored the girls comment because he was lost in his own thoughts.

"O-oh, you think?" he answered quietly pulling at his collar.

The girl answered with a giggle and nodded. "Yeah, you are really out of it."

Picking up her school bag and shouldering it the turned to leave. "I'm Yue by the way. Oqura Yue."

"Otani Atsushi," Otani replied simply. He was kicking himself mentally for acting like a complete zombie, but lucky he could blame this on his fatigue later.

Giggling again the girl walked out of the room.

Gathering his things Otani left the room shortly after. Lucky for him that was his only lecture that day so he could afford to go back to the dorm and take a nap. The last thing he'd want to do is make a fool of himself in front of the team, when he got into that University with a Basketball scholarship.

He made it back to the dorms quicker than he thought, with his daydreaming again. He noticed he had been doing that a lot in the last few weeks of summer.

Otani cursed each step he took to get to his dorm, _why did _his_ dorm have to be on the top floor?_

Finally entering the room he flopped down onto his bed falling asleep instantly.

-o-o-o-

"Hey Otani? Come on man, wake up!"

"Mmm?" came a groggy reply.

"Christ man, you sleep too deep."

Footsteps could be heard moving around, but for all Otani knew they were a part of his dream, along with that irritating voice that was calling him.

Smiling inwardly he sunk back into his dream. This time it was not about Risa. It was about Yue.

He and her were hanging out together. Having fun. They looked so right together. No one stared at them or made comments about the female being so much taller then the male. It was perfect, and felt so right!

Suddenly he felt something extremely cold and wet hit him in the head, pulling him away from his lovely dream.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Otani yelled jumping up.

"Well _finally_," Jack said crossing his arms. "I've been trying to wake you for 15 minutes. You are such a heavy sleeper."

"Urgh, what time is it?" Otani asked running a hand through his cold wet hair.

"Try, we are late for practice," replied Jack irritated.

"What?!"

"Yeah, so hurry up and get ready, coach isn't going to be happy"

"I'll be there as fast as I can!"

Stumbling out of bed Otani went to the closet and pulled out his uniform.

Rushing into practice he saw his coach glance over with a not so impressed look on his face.

"Otani, where the heck were you kid?" asked the coach raising his voice.

"I… uh… was…taking a nap?" he couldn't come up with a good excuse in time, so he stuck to the truth.

"That better be the last time, now get into position," said the coach.

"Yes sir," replied Otani bowing his head and running onto the court.

-o-o-o-

Otani guessed that his coach would have punished him some how for being late. He was the strictest coach that he had ever had.

Having picked up the last basketball he began rolling the cart back to the equipment room.

Fatigue came over him again as he headed back to his dorm room. He would skip dinner that night and just catch up on some much needed sleep.

As Otani neared his dorm room, he could hear the faint sound of music. Loud music. He prayed that it was not coming from his dorm room, but as stood in front of the door he realised that the music indeed was coming from inside.

Opening the door he saw Jack had invited some of his friends inside for a drink and games. Well Otani wouldn't call them friends in actuality, there were 2 girls, and they already seemed to be a little drunk.

Of all the days for Jack to do something like this.

"Hey Otani! How did clean up go?" Jack asked, clearly drunk himself. "You were taking quite a while."

"It went pretty good, I guess I was moving kinda slow though," Otani responded.

He checked his watch. Eight thirty. Jack was just getting started.

"How long…er… do you plan on-" but Jack cut him off before he could finish.

"A while," he said smirking at the girls. "I don't have any classes tomorrow and I promised them a little fun."

"Yeah but I do…" Otani reminded him. Normally on this night Jack would study quietly if he was in the room, read or listen to music if he wanted to stay up late, and go out if he wanted to party. He rarely brought people do their dorm.

"Oh shit, that's right. I totally forgot!" he said shaking his head. "Sorry man, we got carried away and I invited them over without thinking."

_Good, he is going to send them away_, Otani thought grinning a bit.

"Well I suppose we will have to do this another ladies," he said turning to look at them.

The girls responded with a groan and began to flirt and stroke his arms and chest. Jack responded to this with a big smile and leaned over and began kissing one of them on the neck to which the girl moaned. The other looked displeased about being ignored.

Otani let out a sigh. It didn't look like they would leave for a while now, and he didn't want to sit around and watch them have their 'fun'.

Turning around he left and walked back outside. It was twilight hour, so it wasn't completely dark yet, which was good. Otani decided he would take a walk, and when he returned he would kick the girls out himself if Jack wasn't going to.

As he walked he noticed some one else leaving the campus late at night. He couldn't make out who it was other then the fact that it was a girl.

As she neared the path he was on he saw that it was the girl from earlier. Yu, something.

"Hey!" Otani called when he was within ears reach.

The girl turned and a brilliant smile appeared on her face when she recognised who it was. "Hey! What are you doing out so late?"

"Ah, my room mate has some company, so it's a little distracting in there right now," Otani responded pulling awkwardly at his collar.

"Oh I see,"

"What are you doing out so late yourself?"

"I was studying a bit at the school library and lost track of the time,"

There was a silent pause, where Otani tried to come up with something else to say until he heard he speak up again.

"You know, if you're stranded right now, you could come and sneak to my dorm for a bit. I don't have a room mate so it wouldn't be any bother," Yue said boldly.

A small blush crept up Otani's neck. It was very bold of her to say.

"Sure, that would be nice," Otani responded before any common sense could convince him it was the wrong thing to do and that he should go back Jack and try to kick those girls out again.

"Great! It's not far, come on," Yue said turning and walking again.

Otani caught up, but still walked a few paces behind her. He was nervous. He was nervous because he liked this girl.

A small devious smile crept across Yue's lips as they walked that she hid from Otani.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I apologise for the late update. I started my first year of University, and well, things are getting busy now. I am sorry this isn't very long, but I promise to have another one out shortly. I'd like to mention that the way I am portraying their University life is going to be based off of my own experiences and what I am hearing from my friends. I don't know what University is like in Japan. Anyhow, enjoy the update! :)

* * *

Five days. It had been five days since she had that weird phone call with Otani. He said that he would phone her right back, but it didn't look like that was going to happen anymore.

For a while there she would obsessively check her phone to see if he by chance called and she just, missed it some how.

Sakura had told Risa that she was being stupid and that she should just phone him back. He probably forgot and Sakura didn't think he would do it on purpose.

Maybe Sakura was right, and she should stop worrying and give him another call. She was pestering her about it all week. But what if the same thing happened? What if Otani kept the conversation short, ending the call quickly, like he did five days ago.

"Argh!" groaned Risa clutching both sides of her head.

She thought that her life would get some what easy once she and Otani started dating. Of course there would still be some issues with jealously and worry perhaps, but not like this.

"I'll do it," Risa mumbled to herself.

"I'll do it…"

"I'll do it!!"

Removing her hands from her head she grabbed her phone and flipped it open, proceeding to scroll through her contact list until she came to Otani's name. Feeling nervous she hesitated to push the call button.

"You're being stupid Risa, just call him! He will probably be glad!" she told herself out loud, boosting her confidence a bit.

With that she pushed the button holding the phone to her ear, hearing the ring tone. After the third ring she heard him pick up the phone.

"Hello," came a familiar voice from the other end.

"O-Otani! Hi, how are you?" Risa asked in a shaky voice. She knew she was going to kick herself later for acting so stupid.

"Koizumi?! Hey! I am doing, how about you?" said Otani's voice, taking on a lighter tone.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. School has been really interesting, I am learning a lot! How about you? You…you never called back…" she said.

"OH CRAP. I promised to phone you back didn't I?!" Otani groaned from the other end.

"Yeah, you did," Risa's replied in a small voice, which was so unlike her.

"I'm really sorry Koizumi, I can honestly say that I did not do it on purpose. Things came up; I was busy with assignments and basketball practice. You have no idea how strict this coach of mine is."

He was rambling, but Risa didn't mind so much, she just enjoyed hearing his voice.

"I was late for practice earlier this week, and he made such a big deal out of it and made me stay and clean up everything afterwards, by myself!" Otani explained enthusiastically.

He was really getting into this story of his.

"Wow Otani, looks like you won't be able to slack off anymore," Risa tried to make a joke.

"Ha ha, very funny Koizumi… You should know better than anyone how hard I work now! I am no longer the slacker Otani you once knew!" he said proudly.

Risa couldn't help but giggle. His ego was taking over again. She could imagine him sitting there on the other end with a smug expression, his nose growing longer with each thing he said about how amazingly wonderful he is.

"Yes, we all know how dedicated you have become," Risa replied with a smile.

She was right. She was being stupid about not calling him. Of course he was busy, it was only normal. She was busy. Nobu was busy.

"Do you have any big plans this weekend?" Risa asked after a few moments of silence.

There was another few seconds of silence after she had asked her question, before Otani finally replied.

"Nothing special, I'm hanging around, might go out with the guys. Thinking about starting on my research essay, though some how I doubt I'll get around to that," replied Otani with a chuckle at the end.

"Sounds rather dull, too bad you couldn't come here and hang out, huh," Risa let out a sigh. She wasn't going to be doing anything eventful either.

Another awkward silence.

"Well, I'll let you go then, love ya Otani," Risa said with another smile.

"Yeah, talk to you later," Otani responded and hung up, rather quickly thought Risa.

Risa wished he would actually tell her he loved for once, but everything seemed to be okay. She had been worrying about nothing after all. Glancing over desk she saw a pile of readings she had to get through. Now that she no longer had Otani on her mind she could finally concentrate on getting some homework done.

-o-o-o-

Otani was laying on his bed deep in thought. He was attracted to that girl, and that was bad; very, very bad. It was also very clear that she liked him too. For once he wasn't dense enough to not notice it. It reminded him of how Seiko was, before he knew Seiko was a guy, she/he just made it so obvious who they liked; it was hard not to notice. Well that's how it was with Yue.

His first big mistake was agreeing to go over to her residence. His defense there was he was still oblivious to her feelings towards him. He honestly thought her actions were innocent. As soon as they entered her room, the air took on a totally different feeling. She took on this sexier attitude and was clearly trying to seduce him more than she already was. At this point is when Otani began to panic. He had been faced with a similar situation before, when Risa's grandfather had attempted to split them up. The difference in that situation was, he felt nothing what so ever for that girl, so it was easy to ignore her flirting.

But this time he caved. His loyalty to Risa was still in tact. He wasn't stupid enough to do anything… but just barely. He had to admit, this distance apart was affecting their relationship. At the end of their third year, Risa admitted that she was worried about him making new friends, specifically girl friends. He remembered he told her not to worry about anything, but it looks like she was right to worry.

He felt terrible; utterly terrible.

Just as he let out a sigh, Jack walked through their door.

"Hey Otani, what's up?" he said, seeing Otani lying on the bed, clearly looking troubled and deep in thought. "Having girlfriend troubles?" there was amusement in his voice, like he was kidding around.

"Huh? Oh not that much," Otani replied his enthusiastic demeanor appearing. He wasn't comfortable talking to Jack about his feelings. Hell he never liked talking to people about his feelings, especially when it came to love. He didn't know how Nakao did it.

"Yeah okay, whatever buddy," Jack said shaking his head smiling. "I'm going to take a shower".

With that he grabbed what he needed to do so, and headed out again, going to dorm shared bathroom.

Deciding not to slip back into his troubled thoughts, Otani grabbed his laptop in the hopes that working on his essay would help him forget about his stupid feelings. He wished that the first holiday would hurry up and arrive, he believed seeing Risa would erase that stupid infatuation for Yue.

"Right…" he muttered, staring at a blank document page, as the sound of clicking keys filled the quiet room.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh wow, it's been quite a while since my last update hasn't it? But here is the next chapter! It is much longer then previous chapters too! Things get a little heated in this chapter, and I hope it came out alright. I'd like to thank my reviewers, your words really inspire me to keep writing this story, and I am glad you are enjoying it! I appologise for any errors, I wasn't in the mood to re-read and fix it right away. You should expect an edited version. And with that said I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

I do not own Lovely Complex, just my orignal characters.

* * *

Rolling over on her side, Risa found herself checking her digital alarm clock for the tenth time, no maybe the twelfth; honestly she lost track. She had a good reason for not being able to sleep. She only had one day of school left before a long weekend holiday, and that would mean that she would be able see Otani at long last. She was starting to have major with drawl from not seeing him. At this point in the semester their phone conversations only happened twice a week, three times if she was lucky. She knew that wasn't normal, she bet that Nobu was talking to Nakao everyday if not every other day. Yes, she really did envy the closeness that Nobu and Nakao shared. After a few weeks Risa had convinced herself finally that he was busy with assignments, heck she was too. Sometimes she knew she should be doing homework rather than talking to Otani, on one of their rare phone conversations.

Rolling her head to the side again the clock now read two-fifteen. Only fifteen minutes had passed since she last checked. At this rate she wasn't going to get any sleep at all. Letting out a sigh she rolled onto her right, turning her back to the clock. Checking the clock wouldn't help her fall asleep, and neither were her crazy thoughts.

_Otani… are you this excited to see me?_ Risa thought to herself as she finally began to slip into the world of dreams.

_Risa smiled as she stared at the clouds from atop a grassy hill top. It was the perfect day. It was warm with a cool, gentle breeze that would blow gently every so often. The only thing that would complete this day would be Otani. Risa sighed sadly as her eyes wandered around the valley. Just down the hill was a small cluster of trees and further on the beginnings of a small wooded forest. Risa thought she caught a glimpse of a family of deer grazing happily. Well why not? It was paradise. _Not quite_, Risa reminded herself_, it will be paradise once Otani arrives._ As if he heard her thoughts, she saw Otani's figure approaching the hill. A lovely smile spread across Risa's face as she got to her feet and straightened her sun dress before running to meet him. When she broke into her run she saw Otani do the same, her heart fluttered with anticipation that she would be in his arms in just moments. As she drew closer Risa could swear that Otani had grown in his absence. He was just becoming more and more perfect. Just as she was going to wrap her arms around Otani's neck a horrible buzzing noise sounded that broke throughout their paradise landscape._

"Whaaat…?!" Risa said groggily as her dream became fainter and fainter. Soon she was staring at her ceiling.

She felt horrible. She couldn't have gotten more than four hours of sleep, and she was going to pay for that this day. Slowly sitting up she felt a headache coming on, and it was no wonder since that blasted alarm clock was still screaming at her. Leaning over she pushed the button to make it stop, and slowly rose out of bed to start her daily morning ritual. Upon entering the bathroom she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and almost scared herself. _I look like I was hit by a car or something! _Risa thought as she examined her dark circles more closely. _Luckily I have a short day today, so at least I can take a nap when I get home._

"Risa! Hurry, or you are going to be late!" her mother called from downstairs.

Quickly putting on the first thing she saw, Risa rushed downstairs to grab something to eat before hurrying over to school.

"Oh my gosh honey, what happened? You look aweful, didn't you get enough sleep last night?! Haven't I always been telling you that you shouldn't be playing those horrid video games all night!" Risa's mother scolded.

"No I wasn't! Honest! I just had trouble falling asleep is all," Risa responded honestly. Although in the past Risa had been known to stay up all hours of the night playing games, last night was one of the rare sleepless nights she didn't.

"Well hurry up and get going, you don't want to be late for your test do you?" said her mother.

"TEST?!" cried Risa. "I can't believe I completely forgot about it! I gotta go!"

Grabbing a rice ball Risa raced out of the house.

-o-o-o-

"Wow, did a car hit you this morning? What happened to you Risa?" Sakura asked as an out of breath Risa plopped down beside her.

"Ha-ha, very funny. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night," Risa replied resting her head on the desk.

"Well hopefully you can focus on the designer test today," Sakura commented as their professor entered the room. She was a well-dressed woman who appeared to be in her late thirties.

"Good morning, everyone! I hope you are all ready for the designer test today! As I explained last week, you will be each assigned a theme and will have to create outfits that match that particular theme. You will marked according to the things I listed out for you on the mark sheet. I hope you all took some time to read that over. Alright then, I will be coming around and assigning you your themes, feel free to talk amongst yourselves as I do so" the professor replied.

Risa moaned loudly and smacked her forehead against the desk a few times. Sakura took notice and nudged her with her elbow a few times. Taking the hint Risa stopped.

Her thoughts were so muddled right now; Risa doubted she would be able to put together anything creative. She could probably pull off one outfit, but she knew there was no way she could do four.

"Koizumi-san did you hear me?" the professor asked.

"What? Uhm… no sorry sensei I didn't," Risa blushed embarrassedly looking down.

"I said that your theme is Urban Grunge," the professor repeated herself and moved on.

_Urban Grunge? What the hell does that mean?! _Risa thought as she began to panic. She had thirty minutes to put together her first outfit. _I am so going to fail this!_

"What theme did you get?" Risa asked turning towards Sakura.

"I thought you didn't hear," Sakura grinned. "My theme is Midnight Fairy."

"Aww! You are so lucky; I think I could pull off a few fantasy fairy looking outfits!" Risa complained.

"Well, all I can say is good luck," Sakura replied patting Risa on the shoulder encouragingly.

"Alright everyone, you have thirty minutes to put together you're first outfit. I tried to make all your themes quite different from one another so that you wouldn't be fighting over the clothing. There is plenty there. If you don't get to use a certain piece for one outfit, wait and use it for another," explained the professor. Risa didn't even notice her return to the front of the room.

When she finished speaking the room filled with chatter and the sound of moving chairs as people made their way to the back of the room where assortments of clothing and accessories stood.

Risa stared at what seemed endless racks of clothing finding no inspiration coming to her.

"Here, try this. I think this would work for your theme. Maybe now you'll get inspired," whispered Sakura. "But don't tell sensei I helped you!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Risa giggled.

Sakura was right though. She stared at the top Sakura had given her and had an outfit forming in her mind. Quickly she began to look through the racks of clothing to find pieces that would go along.

Thirty minutes later Risa had, what she thought, was a perfect outfit that fit her theme. She beamed as the professor came over to inspect her design.

"Very good Koizumi-san, I'm impressed," she said as she scribbled something on her clipboard.

Now all Risa had to do was do that three more times. Not letting herself get depressed she began to brainstorm a second outfit idea.

-o-o-o-

Risa let out a huge unattractive sigh as she walked home with Sakura.

"Geez Risa , do you have to sound like such an old man?" Sakura commented.

Risa chose to ignore her comment. Nobu and Otani told her enough times in high school that some of things she did were what old men did, and she didn't want Sakura telling her too. So what if she sneezed, coughed and sighed like an old man? She always had and it wasn't something that was going to change any time soon.

"Anyway, how do you think you did?" Sakura asked after a moments of silence.

"I think I did pretty good, but who knows. Sensei might have been just flattering me," Risa said as she did a big yawn.

"Eew, I see a piece of rice stuck in your teeth!" Sakura commented, disgust clear in her voice.

"Who said you had to look!" Risa remarked.

"Well I wouldn't have to if you didn't open your mouth so wide. I swear, when you yawn half your face is mouth," Sakura laughed.

Risa had no come back there and decided to just laugh along with her.

Approaching the intersection the girls waved good-bye to each other as they parted ways. All Risa wanted to now was go home and sleep. Well that was a lie. What she really wanted to do was to call and see if Otani wanted to chat for a bit, but she had a feeling that he would be busy.

Climbing a small hill she saw her house approaching. Opening the door and threw her bag on the floor along with her shows and just headed up to bed. Risa decided that after her quick nap she would call Otani. It would give her something to look forward to.

-o-o-o-

Walking out of his last class Otani smiled. He loved Thursdays. He only had one class and then the rest of the day off, plus no classes on Friday.

On his way to his dorm he ran into a familiar someone.

"Good day Oqura! How are you?" Otani asked. Oh yes, he was in a very good mood.

Yue giggled to which Otani blushed. She was so cute when she laughed. Right after he thought it Otani mentally slapped himself for thinking it.

"I am doing well Otani-kun," Yue responded. "You seem to be in a good mood today, what has brought that on?"

"Oh nothing too big. Just that I don't have any classes for the rest of the day or tomorrow!"

"Ahh, aren't we a lucky one then!"

"You can say that again! How about you?"

"Well I just finished a class myself, but I have one more later this evening,"

"That's a shame,"

"Yeah… I normally end up skipping dinner on Thursdays too because of it."

"You know… Why don't I take you out for dinner after class as a treat? Can't have you not eating now, can we?" He gave her one of his signature smirks. Yue responded with a dazzling smile that made Otani's pulse quicken.

"Well I wouldn't want to be a bo-"

"No bother!" said Otani cutting her off.

"Well if you insist then. Why don't you meet me outside my dorm at eight then?"

"Eight it is,"

"I'll see you then!" she winked at him before brushing past him and disappearing into the building.

Otani smiled and watched her go. He wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't cheating on Risa. There is nothing wrong with going out and eating with a friend.

-o-o-o-

Otani checked his watch again. It was now ten after eight. He was waiting outside of Yue's dorm dressed rather nicely, or so he thought.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" came the familiar voice as Otani turned to face her. His breath caught in his throat when he saw her. He wouldn't say that she was dressed formally, but she was wearing a lovely sundress that made her breath-taking.

"I just got here myself," Otani replied swiftly. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take, acting all suave. His mind began screaming at him that this was wrong and that he shouldn't be doing this. He wasn't single, he had a girlfriend and she would be heartbroken if she found out he was seeing other girls. But like he kept reminding himself, this was a simple outing between friends, and nothing more. He dismissed the fast beating of his heart and odd blush that would creep up.

Yue giggled as she took his arm. "You are so funny Otani-kun".

Together they began to walk towards a small but nice restaurant that wasn't far from the school campus.

When they arrived they found that it was rather empty, which wasn't surprising because it was getting rather late. Yue was the first to start a conversation once they were seated and had their orders taken.

"So Otani how do you like the area?" she asked gently.

"Oh it's great. Quite different from where I grew up. Are you from around here?"

"Yeah I'm a local. I wanted to live in residence, but I didn't want to live too far from home, so this university was perfect."

"That's good then,"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Otani nearly choked on his mouthful of water but managed to swallow it. "Pardon me?"

Yue smiled. "I asked if you have a girlfriend."

"I uh-"

Before he could respond the waiter returned with their meals, and they both ate in silence.

After the meal Otani walked Yue back to her dorm.

"Why don't you come up for a bit? We could just hang and watch some TV or something, it's not that late yet," Yue suggested.

"I'd love to," Otani blurted out before he could think. He was clearly not thinking straight, but for some reason he didn't care. He ignored all reason tonight.

Otani climbed the two flights of stairs with Yue to her room. As they entered she told Otani to sit down on the couch while she grabbed a box of cookies for them to munch on.

When she joined Otani she sat really close to him, their shoulders practically touching. Otani didn't protest and chose to just stare at the TV as Yue flipped channels before stopping on a romance movie, not something that Otani was fond of but didn't want to complain.

A heated love scene soon appeared on the screen and Otani found himself feeling nervous and was really aware of just how close Yue was. Nervously he reached for a cookie and didn't notice that Yue had done the same thing. Their fingers touched briefly when they tried to grab the same cookie unknowingly, and Otani felt goose bumps along his arm. Both looked at each other as soon as their fingers made contact. Otani noticed that how close they were. His face was only inches from hers. He saw that her breathing had increased and that she was breathing through her mouth. Her lips looked so inviting that before he knew it he had closed the distance between them. His lips gently touched hers and Yue did not protest. She responded by kissing him back. Both did not show any sign of breaking their kiss and it became heated.

Yue leaned closer to Otani deepening the kiss to which Otani responded with a small moan, a shiver running up his spine. He kissed her back with heated passion, loving the feel and taste of luscious lips. Yue grinned inwardly, "Atsushi..." she moaned his name which only sent another shock up his spine and blurred his thoughts.

Slowly she moved into a sitting position on his lap entangling her fingers in his hair.

Otani's mind clouded over as they kissed. All rational thought was being pushed back by the want to kiss and touch Yue.

* * *

**A/N:** On that note I think I am going to leave you there! I had some trouble figuring out where I should leave my cliff hanger. I finally decided on doing it this way. Mean aren't I? :) I am sorry if the end seems a little rushed. It was late and I wanted to get it done, I might go back and edit it tomorrow if I feel it needs it. I feel really inspired right now and will probably start the next chapter tomorrow as well. Thanks for the support once again! 3


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I told you I was inspired! Here is chapter 5 already. I have... an event set up so the next chapter will hopfully be out sooner as well. All I can say is, poor Risa. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, finally some Otani and Risa action. Forgive my grammatical and spelling errors.

Lovely Complex does not belong to me, I just own my own characters.

* * *

Risa woke from her nap later then she had anticipated, but she had needed that long sleep. Smiling to herself she went over to her desk and grabbed her cell phone from the charger and scrolled through her contact list until she reached Otani's name. Clicking the dial button she held the phone to her ear and waited for Otani to answer. After the third ring she heard him answer.

"He-hello?! Who is this?!" he sounded out of breath.

"It's me Otani, Risa. Are you alright? You sound out of breath," Risa replied.

"Yeah, I just finished playing basket ball with the guys," Otani moaned. Risa heard some commotion in the background and raised an eyebrow.

"What justhappened?" she asked.

"I sort of twisted my ankle while we were playing, nothing serious, I just bumped it by accident," Otani explained his breathing returning to normal.

"Oh, well that's good!" Risa said relieved. "I can't wait to see you tomorrow! I have been looking forward to it all week!"

There was a slight pause before Otani answered. "Ye-yeah me too. Ah, sorry Risa, but I am kind of tired and kinda want rest right now. I'll call you on the train tomorrow." With that he hung up before Risa had a chance to say anything.

Risa sighed placing her phone back down on her desk. Another short conversation with Otani. She couldn't help but find herself slipping into a small depression. She found that Otani was being shorter and colder with her on the phone. This had to be one of their shortest yet, with it being what, around thirty seconds? But tomorrow everything would be alright. She would be able to see Otani and they would be able to talk and spend all day together. The depression she was feeling began to disappear almost as fast as it had come. It never lasted that long. She glanced at her wall where she had posted various pictures of Otani and herself. She had a feeling some more would be joining them soon after this weekend. Putting a smile on her face she turned to head downstairs to see what had been for dinner, she was starving having only eaten a rice ball in the morning.

-o-o-o-

Otani stood with his back to Yue. When he had answered his phone Yue didn't stop kissing and touching him and it was maddening, he could barely concentrate to what Risa had been saying. Finally he had shoved her off so he could speak to her properly.

"Atsushi?" Yue called confused. Again that little shiver ran up his spine when she called him by his name. This time he didn't like the feeling it gave him. Guilt was beginning to take over him now that his mind was no longer distracted. In a way he was glad Risa phoned, it stopped him from doing something that he might have regretted.

"I'm sorry Oqura, I just. I'm suddenly really tired," Otani lied.

"Did it have anything to do with who just called? Who was that?" she asked gently.

"No one, just a friend from back home," Otani lied. Why did he lie? He didn't really know why. "Good night." With that he made his way to the front door.

"Wait," Yue said getting up to see him out. "Would you like to hang out tomorrow?"

"I can't, I'm going home for the long weekend," Otani replied dully.

"You don't sound all that thrilled about it," Yue said caressing his cheek, coaxing him to look her in the eye.

She was right, he didn't sound all that thrilled to be going back. Why? He would finally be able to spend some time with Risa after not seeing her for so long. If anything, he should be thrilled to pieces, but for some reason he wasn't. It meant that he wouldn't be able to hang out with Yue tomorrow, or for the rest of the weekend.

"Well then, I guess I will see you when you get back," she said smiling.

"Yeah, enjoy your weekend," Otani said back, and before he knew it Yue had leaned in and given him a goodbye kiss. It still felt so right to him. Suddenly he wanted to forget about leaving and stay there kissing Yue, perhaps even get to peel off the straps of her dress and kiss the skin beneath it, he had never been able to get very far with Risa, but something deep within him said no he should leave. Deciding to listen to that feeling he pulled away smirking and turned to leave. Yue watched him leave with a sad expression.

-o-o-o-

It was Friday afternoon, and Risa was waiting promptly at the train station for her boyfriend. Again she got little sleep the night before but luckily she had that long nap as well so she wasn't feeling completely exhausted. And she didn't look like death either.

Suddenly she saw the train approaching and her heart sped up with anticipation and her face broke into a smile. She was practically bouncing when the train came to a halt and the doors sprang open. As the people filed out she anxiously looked around for Otani, although it would be quite difficult to spot him with him being so damn short. He would probably spot her first before she spotted him.

"Why hello there my Giant Goddess," came a familiar voice from behind.

Risa almost squealed and spun around to see Otani standing there with his usual grin on his face. She didn't even care that he had called her a giant because she was just so happy to see him. She would have hugged him tightly right there and now and probably spun him around too but she knew he didn't like that and would have probably complained so she just smiled at him for now. She would hug and give him a kiss once there were some where more private.

"Hey Otani! How are you?!" she said happily.

"I'm great, although the train was rather crowded. I still managed to get a seat, so it wasn't all too bad," he responded. "I am surprised to see you here. I thought I would meet you your house or something."

"Well I couldn't just sit around and do nothing so I decided to come out and surprise you!"

"And it was a great surprise," Otani said as he grabbed Risa's hand and turned to leave the train station.

Risa beamed as he felt the warmth from his hand. He was still the same Otani as he was before he left her. Still shy as ever when it came to showing his feelings in public, but simply holding hands with him was enough for her right now.

"You don't mind hanging out at my place do you? I want to drop off my things rather than drag them with me somewhere," Otani said.

"That's fine with me!" Risa said happily. She didn't care as long as she got to spend the rest of the day with Otani.

Arriving at Otani's place he set his heavy bag down on the wood floor and called out "I'm home!". As soon as the words were out of his mouth his mother came running out of the kitchen and pulled him into a hug.

"At-chan! You're home! Oh hunny, how was the trip?!" she said stroking his hair. "We've really missed you!"

"Ugh, mom! Do you have to do that now..." Otani said embarrassed as he glanced over at Risa his face now red.

Risa giggled. She loved Otani's mom, she was so kind and her and Risa got along so well. She would always try and show Risa many adorable pictures from Otani's childhood. Poor Otani always died of embarrassment when they were brought out.

Finally managing to pull away from his mom's grip he grabbed Risa's hand and dragged her upstairs to his room.

"Want me to bring some snacks up for you? Or are you going to be busy for a while?" his mother chuckled.

"Just leave us alone alright?! Can't we just chat up here for a while?" Otani yelled back.

"Uh-huh, talk. You got it At-chan!" his mother replied with a smug expression and went back into the kitchen.

"Honestly, that woman doesn't know when to lay off sometimes," Otani said with a sigh as they entered his room. As soon as Risa was in he closed the door behind her. No sooner had he done that when Risa put her arms around his neck from behind.

"You don't know how I have wanted to do that!" exclaimed Risa happily, a blush appearing on her face from how close they were.

Otani appeared a little surprised by her hug but didn't complain or push her away to which Risa was very happy about. Before she knew it Otani had slowly turned around in her embrace and looked up at her with a serious but gently expression. Risa's blush deepened and thought he was going to kiss her and mentally prepared herself for it, but instead he gently began to push her back towards the bed. Risa began to instantly panic. _Is he going to do what I think he is going to do?! With parents downstairs everything?!_ Risa swallowed and watched his face. When her legs bumped into the bed he moved her into a sitting position.

"There is no way I am leaning up to kiss you," Otani said with a grin.

Oh right, how could she have forgotten. Each time they shared a magical kiss it seemed Otani made sure that he would have to lean down to kiss her, otherwise it wasn't cool.

With that thought Otani slowly leaned down towards her. Risa thought he was so cool and handsome when they were in a moment. She closed her eyes and awaited the feel of his lips on hers. In a few short seconds they came. They gently brushed against hers and it was as if Otani had never left. It felt like they were just together yesterday. Risa responded back shly and happily, when suddenly she felt Otani's press a little harder against hers. It was something for Risa, he had never done that before. He was probably just as glad to see her as she was with him. Suddenly she felt his tongue against her lips as if they were trying to pry them open, to which Risa had no idea why. Instinctively she pulled away unsure what he was doing and not sure if she wanted to find out at this point. Opening her eyes she smiled at him but saw that he looked a little frustrated. Blinking, this baffled her even more. They just kissed and he looked like she had just refused to do so.

"Otani?" she breathed.

He shook his head and stood up right. "Well, what do you want to do?"

"I know! We should go do Karaoke! It feels like we haven't done it for ages!" Risa said excitedly.

"Silly, that's because we _haven't_ done it for ages," Otani responded chuckling.

With that said they made their way downstairs. But they didn't make it out of the house before Otani's mother peered from around a corner.

"What? That's it? At-chan can you not please your girlfriend? Careful or she might dump you too," his mother chuckled disappearing again.

Otani blushed and turned to yell back, "We weren't doing those things you perverted woman!"

Risa couldn't help but smile, he got flustered so easily. "Don't worry about it Otani, she was just teasing."

Otani just grunted and grabbed her hand as they headed out and made their way to the Karaoke place. They were walking in silence and it made Risa feel slightly uncomfortable. She glanced over at Otani, who was wearing an expression she wasn't quite sure how to describe. Was he sad, confused, angry? she wasn't entirely sure. But she knew just the thing that would cheer him up!

"Hey Otani, I heard that the place got some of Umibouzu's new songs!" Risa said smiling.

As if those words were magic, Otani instantly shock out of "his little depression", or so Risa decided to call it. "Seriously?! Oh man, I have been wanting to try out those new songs,"

"I know, hun! Knowing us we are going to spend the rest of the night there! Good thing I brought lots of money with me!" Risa said excitedly.

Otani looked at her and smiled, "Yeah!"

Risa smiled to herself glad to see that Otani was cheering up. And he stayed that way for the rest of the evening, which turned out to be another memorable one. The new Umibouzu songs were amazing and made great songs to sing. They each sang so much until they were out of money and their vocal cords hurt. So Risa had predicted right. They had spent all their money there and left the place late. And of course with Risa not having slept well the night before was now extremely tired.

"Well you look like you need some sleep, Koizumi," Otani commented looking her in the face.

"Yeah, but I still want to hang out some more!" Risa complained. She didn't want to part ways just yet.

Otani chuckled at her remark. "You goof, we can see eachother again tomorrow!"

"Right!" Risa said.

Being the little gentlemen that Otani was, he walked Risa to front of her house. "Good night Koizumi, call me when you're up tomorrow. You look like you could sleep right through," he said with a laugh.

"HEY! I don't sleep that much, chibi!" Risa shot back.

At first it looked like Otani was going to snarl something back like he always did, but his expression calmed and he said nothing. Deciding to be bold Risa leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek before going inside. Otani stood there smiling until she closed the door to which the smile disappeared as he walked home deep in his own thoughts.


End file.
